


Keeping the Spark Alive

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [51]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: The Doctor thinks about his relationship with River.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Series: Prompt Challenges [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	Keeping the Spark Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Keeping the spark alive" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [love_bingo](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/)

Whenever he met River, he was ready to groan as disaster was sure to follow. It was certain that at least one of them drew it (they certainly appeared to draw trouble enough on their own - combined it was even worse). However, going through their diaries and hearing little things about adventures yet to come as they compared their lives and at which point the other was at, happened to be the most brilliant part. He loved hearing those tiny spoilers and was excited every time he heard something new.

She was tantalising, infuriating and the daughter of two friends - one of whom he had met as a child! - and everything he tended to avoid usually. Not only for her knowledge about his future, but because he was quite certain that Amy and Rory wouldn’t appreciate how many other people he had and probably will be together with. Not that River seemed to care. She was more like Jack in that regard.

However, River was special. She knew how to get to him. She knew just what to say to keep him in line and interested. She was able to tease him with just the right amount of tantalising little details.

He wanted to know everything about her and every time he met her there appeared to be something new to figure out, something new to be excited about. It was exciting how every time the mystery of River Song was unravelled just the tiniest bit.

She was like candy to little kids. An irresistible pull to every time lord (luckily he was the last one - River was someone he'd never share!) with her knowledge about the future, tantalising hints and firm refusal to tell. Just the right kind of knowledge coupled with a firm refusal to reveal too much of it. If Gallifrey still existed, she would have excelled in the council. She'd have them eating out of her hands.

So even if he was glad to see her go after every adventure, glad to have some peace and quiet again. Time to assimilate all the things he had learned about his future and River Song. Time to figure out how the new information fit into the puzzle that was River Song and her role in his life.

As soon as he saw her again, with her diary out, he was all excited again. Yes, River knew how to keep the spark between them alive - the adventure, the excitement, the love and none of those silly little domestic things.

She hated these domestic little details as much as he did. All she really cared about were the adventures, the running and the spark that ran between them every time. She loved it just as much and he had no doubt that this was what kept her coming back every time, what kept her teasing him with those tantalising little things about his future. That’s why she did everything to keep the spark between them alive.


End file.
